


3rd eye

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Consent, Fear, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Seo Changbin-centric, THIS IS NOT ANGST, Trauma, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: Minho will wait for him. He didn’t know how much time it will take but he was willing to wait if it meant Changbin would finally open up to him.-A story about Changbin overcoming his fear of magic-
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	3rd eye

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at the start of April but finished it only now...
> 
> Like always don't hesitate to tell me what you think here or on twitter: @chandromeda  
> I hope you'll enjoy it~

Magic is not a common sight in this world, but it exists, nonetheless. It is everywhere, in different forms. People all have a different definition of what magic is exactly, but in the end, even the mages themselves don’t know the extent of what magic really is. Nowadays magic is put to the side, technology taking up the most place. Magic didn’t evolve for centuries; it was easily forgotten as technology became the new favorite attraction.

* * *

Changbin was at his desk in the studio, listening to the beat of his freshly produced track, over and over again. Nothing came up. Like writer’s block. No lyrics, no rhyme not even a general theme. He sighed heavily. His mind was blank, and he hated it. He was originally satisfied with the song but listening to it on loop without finding lyrics made him start to hate it. He just wanted to grab the file and press delete. That was when he knew he needed a break. He put his headphones down on the desk, rolled his chair back, and got up. Jisung removed one of his earbuds and turned his attention to him.

“You’re taking a break?

-Yeah, _Changbin groaned while stretching_ , I can’t find any lyrics for the track I made yesterday, and it started to get to my head. I’m heading out to clear my thoughts.

-I get it. _Jisung stopped for a few seconds._ Do you think you can get me milk bread on your way back? You know, the one with the blue package. Please?

-Sure, but I don’t know exactly when I’ll be back.”

He grabbed his jacket and approached the door. He just had his hand on the doorknob that the door opened itself to reveal Chan on the other side. Changbin smiled and moved aside to let him in. 

“I brought back some snacks!

-Oh! Is there any milk bread? _Inquired Jisung._

-Sure, here you go.”

Chan handed him the little package, which Jisung tore away quickly to bite into the soft bread while dramatically sighing of satisfaction. Chan rolled his eyes and looked back at Changbin.

“Writer’s block.”

Chan understood right away and simply smiled at him then said:

“Stay safe.”

* * *

When Changbin came back, around 45 minutes later, his friends were where he left them, at their desk, headphones on. He grabbed a cereal bar from the couch where Chan dropped all the snacks before sitting down on his chair. Just before he could put his headphone back on, Jisung called out to him.

“Ah Hyung, you’re back! I have a suggestion.

-About? _Asked Changbin, suspicious._

-About your ‘Writer’s block’. Do you remember my friend Minho?”

Changbin probed his memory about a guy named Minho. The name sounded familiar but nothing else came to mind.

“I can’t say I do, no.

-He’s the writer? The one helping me when my inspiration is K.O.

-Ah yeah. I remember you talking about him sometimes.

-I asked him, and he’s willing to help you if you want!”

Changbin looked at him surprised then sighed. Jisung was always the first one to poke into people’s problems and try to solve them without asking first. He meant well, there was no doubt but Changbin has always been a very personal person, dealing with his business on his own.

“Jisung you should ask me first before making plans like that… 

-Well, I’m asking you now, it’s better than him coming to the front door unannounced right? _The younger smiled guiltily._

-Sure, but still. _Changbin insisted._

-Ok I’m sorry, _he apologized with puppy eyes_ , I’ll try not to pry again.

-You always say that…

-Anyway, that’s not the point of this whole conversation! Do you want his help, or not? His imagination is without limit, with only a few piano notes he came up with a whole story once.”

Changbin pondered, he never got outside help for his songs, except Jisung or Chan, of course. What harm could it really do? It was something out of his comfort zone, but he was willing to try. He nodded as an agreement and Jisung gave him a big smile.

“Cool! I’ll tell him!”

* * *

Minho was finally home from the academy and the only thing he wanted, was a bath. It would be the occasion the test out the magical bath salt he got from Felix’s shop the other day. “Massaging bath salt”. Quite a crude name, but Felix always stated that simple names were more effective. It was named after what it did, and Minho really hoped the salt would hold its end of the bargain. His muscles were sore after so much walking around and carrying boxes for the installation of the new academy’s wing.

Minho was a mage and a very talented one at that. At such a young age he was already a teacher at the Academy of Arcane Arts of Seoul. On a worldwide scale, Seoul’s academy was very little whether in status or actual size. London’s Academy, the third most renowned academy, was at least 3 times bigger. But Minho’s achievement here was still something to be proud of.

He went up to the bathroom to find the bath already full of steaming water as if it appeared like magic. Of course it did. He sprinkled the salt into the water watching if fizzles a bit before disappearing beneath the surface letting behind a trail of purple smoke underwater. He waited for all the salt to dissolve before undressing and slowly entering the heated water. He laid down completely and let the warm water do its work on his muscles. He felt pangs of warmness touch him to all the places that hurt, relieving the pain. This massaging salt wasn’t a rip off then. It worked wonders. He let himself relax completely; he was about to fall asleep when his ringtone pierced the silence’s harmony. He reached for his phone at the other side of the room and it flew to rest onto his palm. He answered the call groggily. 

“Jisung? What is it?

-Shit did I wake you up?

-No, but I was about to fall asleep.

-Ah sorry, hyung~ Changbin agreed for your help and I wanted to know when you’ll be available to meet us at the studio.

-I’m only available tomorrow afternoon, I have classes all week at the academy.”

He heard Jisung’s muffled voice ask if tomorrow was ok, then his voice became clear again.

“Tomorrow is perfect, I’ll text you the address. Sleep well!”

He hung up without letting Minho answer. He doubted he would be able to take a nap now, the water was turning cold, and the effect of the enchanted salt was wearing off as well. 

* * *

The next day, Minho was walking down the stairs to the studio. “Go down two flights of stairs, and it’s the first door on your right”. That was what Jisung told him. He came upon the black door and took his phone out to warn Jisung he was here. The door opened a few seconds later, on a smiling Jisung welcoming him inside. The guy that was getting up to greet him -he assumed it was Changbin- was smaller than he imagined but more muscular. His dark raven hair was straight and falling on the right side of his forehead. His dark eyes were looking him up and down but without intent to judge or harm. Overall, he was a bit intimidating and the confidence Minho built up while going down wavered a bit. He was so different from Jisung… He extended his hand toward the man.

“Hi, I’m Lee Minho, you must be Changbin, right? Nice to meet you.”

He offered his best smile in hopes of him smiling back at him, which would make Minho way more comfortable. A little smile appeared on Changbin’s lips and he shook the stranger’s hand.

“I am. Nice to meet you Minho Hyung.”

As soon as Changbin’s hand touched his, a prickle of electricity coursed through Minho’s veins all over his body. His smile widened even more, and he let go of Changbin’s hands.

“Jisung, you never told me your friend was a mage! 

-What?! _Changbin exclaimed, shocked._

-What? Changbin since when are you a mage? _Jisung turned his body toward his friend confused expression on his face._

-I am not. _He declared offended_. YOU didn’t tell me HE was a mage.

-I erm… didn’t think it was that important. Is it?

-I- No but- I would have liked to know beforehand!

-I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable… _Minho said quietly, embarrassed_.

This was a reaction he got too many times. People are wary of what they don’t understand. But Changbin was a mage, why was he reacting that way? He seemed so sure he wasn’t… Then Minho realized. He might be asleep. His magic was dormant, it never manifested itself, that was why he couldn’t know. Those people are very rare. They must be awakened before being able to use magic. In the Academy, they call the source of the magical power the 3rd eye. His was closed.

“How could you know I’m a mage anyway? _Asked Changbin warily._

-Mages radiate a certain aura that is only perceivable by other mages, and I could sense yours when we shook hands.”

Changbin’s life was suddenly turned upside down. Was he really a mage? He met that Minho guy 5 minutes ago and he was already ruining his peaceful life. He couldn’t blame Jisung, he didn’t know… A mage? No, he couldn’t be what he hated the most. Well, he didn’t hate mages, but he hated magic. He hated it ever since… He didn’t even want to think about it. Never again.

“Your 3rd eye is closed. It means your magic is dormant maybe that’s why you didn’t know you were a mage, _explained Minho, a bittersweet smile on his features,_ you have nothing to worry about.”

They did work on the song, and even if Changbin was very uncomfortable in his presence, Minho was actually very helpful. He described what the music made him feel and described everything he saw or felt, and it helped Changbin see what the whole songs could be about. He finished the lyrics the same night. Minho was long gone by that time and Changbin wondered. His inspiration went away, and Minho magically made it return… Was it actual magic? Could he himself do that? Changbin took his head in his hands and sighed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chan.

“We’re going home, you’re coming?”

He saved his work and went home with his best friends, heads full of unanswered questions.

* * *

Over time Minho came a few times to the studio to help them out if they needed, then it became more regular, he dropped by when he had time, or even to work sometimes. His apartment complex was too noisy for him to concentrate. He and Chan even ended up being great friends. Changbin was the only one who avoided him like the plague unless really necessary. The older didn’t know what he did to make Changbin hate him this much… Was it only because of magic? 

One day, Changbin ended up alone in the studio. He didn’t like it. The presence of the 2 others always made him more at ease. His phone screen lighted up, diverting his attention away from his computer screen. Minho messaged him? Unusual.

**Can I come to the studio? Jisung told me you were alone there, and I wanted to come, so I preferred to ask you before.**

The rapper frowned. He grew accustomed to his presence, even if sometimes he would watch him in the corner of his eyes, still suspicious. Magic isn’t something you can trust. Not from his experience. Still, nothing happened so far, and Minho never bothered him, so he agreed. Later, he heard a knock and the door softly opening. 

“Hey Changbin. _Minho greeted, with a soft voice._

-Hi.”

He answered without a smile and returned to work. Minho dropped his head down and closed the door behind him, before installing his computer next to Jisung’s. They worked in silence for a few hours. Minho’s presence was welcomed here. The room felt more alive, even if they did not utter a word. Changbin wondered if it was magic as well. He started to think everything the other did was magic. He was startled out of his thought by Minho saying:

“Changbin… Do you hate me?”

Changbin’s brow furrowed. He did NOT want to have this conversation right now. He pushed his chair back and turned slightly to the right, not facing Minho directly.

“I don’t.

-Then why are you acting so cold towards me? It tried to talk to you and include you, but you always avoid me. _He said seriously._

-I just-

-It’s because I’m a mage, right?”

His eyes went wide. Was it that obvious? He mentally slapped himself. Of course, it was obvious. He has been ignoring Minho ever since they met and then Changbin probably didn’t give off the best impression either. But still, here he was. Trying to talk to him and set things right. He was surprised the older still hadn’t given up. Minho got up and approached Changbin. He sat on the chair beside him -probably Chan’s- and leaned in, searching for his eyes that were looking at everything but him.

“Please look at me.”

Changbin’s stomach turned upside down. He couldn’t do this. It was too soon. Way too soon. He hated magic for a reason. He feared what it could do. And right now, he was terrified. Minho could do anything, he was so close, and Changbin let him in like a fool. He saw what harm magic could do, firsthand. 

His senses were in overdrive, he felt everything more intensely: the cold of his fingertip, the erratic beating of his heart, the fluttering of his eyelids, the slight shaking of his legs. He contemplated making a run for the door and just never come back again. But he looked at the other’ eyes and he stopped. Minho was clearly worried, his eyes watery, and searching desperately to reassure. 

Minho didn’t move, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, no more than he already did. He just needed Changbin to finally listen to him. He could see the younger was terrorized. He could feel it. White-hot fear carved deep into his chest. Who hurt him? What did they do to make him that scared? Minho’s heart broke at the thought.

“I want you to know that even if I could, I would never hurt you.”

Changbin felt a sudden pain in his chest, and it kept tightening and tightening, not letting him breathe properly. He felt like he was about to cry. And he did. Tears started streaming down his face slowly one by one, his ragged breathing meeting the heavy silence in the room. Minho started to panic. Did he say something wrong? His first instinct was to take Changbin in his arms. He started to reach out to him but refrained from all his movements, not wanting to aggravate the situation. He felt so heavy, so sorry, so hurt. Changbin paralyzed by fear, not even being able to move to wipe his tears, was one of the most painful sights.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I- You’ll never see me again if you don’t want to.”

He got up, hurriedly grabbed his stuff, and went out of the studio.

* * *

He never saw Minho after that. He never came back to the studio, at least not when he was there. Changbin didn’t know what to feel. Only Chan knew this side of him, weak, broken. It has been 5 years now. Why was it affecting him so much still? He should be over it. But he wasn’t. She hurt him… With magic… How could you get over that? She was a psycho and got what she deserved but he still couldn’t let it go. 

It was in high school; he was not popular but not unknown either. He had a girlfriend. She was very sweet and kind to him. At first at least. After a while, she started to get manipulative, started to make him feel guilty, and even threaten him. He knew she was a mage but at that point, he didn’t care much. He didn’t care until she became abusive. She hurt him… A lot… During their fights, she used to hold his arms and make her hands heat up until it burned his flesh so he would submit to her again. Usually, the burns were minor, so the scars were almost invisible, but he still had a big one on his left biceps. And of course, she would apologize right after saying she didn’t mean any of it. And Changbin would buy the lie again and each time at a higher price. He loved her. So, he stayed quiet. He doubted he would have been able to get out of this if it wasn’t for Chan. He met him a bit before starting this relationship, so Chan witnessed it all. He was the one to collect Changbin each time and heal his wounds. And one day, it was one too much. If Changbin wasn’t going to speak, he would. He confronted her and warned the police. She ended up sentenced to 3 years in jail for domestic abuse. Changbin never heard of her ever again, fortunately. He would always be thankful for his best friend… Chan probably saved his life.

Changbin shuddered at the thought, his finger hovering over the scar on his arm. The memory wasn’t haunting him anymore, he managed to cope with it. But the fear… The fear was still here. He never had to deal with magic after this. Not before Minho came into his life. This made him question everything.

Minho wasn’t a bad person. He knew deep down the older would never hurt him. But the fear anchored into his chest, made it so hard. Minho has always been nice to him, never tried anything. And kept his distance when he needed to. Changbin saw it when he started to cry in the studio. The pain, the worry, the sadness on his face.

Maybe it was time he moved on from that 5 years old incident. Maybe it was time he started opening back up to magic. Slowly and carefully. But he felt ready. That night Minho received a text:

**I want to see you.**

* * *

They met again. Minho insisted it to be at a place where the younger felt safe. He didn’t want to scare Changbin more or make him uncomfortable. This was a delicate matter, he had to handle it carefully. They decided to meet at Chan and Changbin’s apartment. When he heard the bell ring, Changbin jumped from his seat. He had been waiting nervously on the living room’s couch, for at least 2 hours. He got up on wobbly legs and opened the front door. Minho was waiting on the other side with a gentle smile on his lips. They stayed there, looking at each other in silence for a few seconds. Minho waited patiently for the other to invite him inside. He still had the chance to close the door and cancel everything. If they were to do this it would be at the younger’s pace. 

Changbin stepped aside and let Minho inside the apartment. It was quiet and Minho wondered if they were alone. As if he sensed the question Changbin said:

“We’re not alone. Chan is in his room.

-Good.”

Minho was reassured, he didn’t want Changbin to feel trapped. The younger led him to the living room and silently gestured to the couch to invite him to sit. He did and looked back up at the other, the gentle smile still adorning his face.

“You can tell me to leave anytime and I will. No questions asked.

-I don’t want you to leave… _Changbin answered quietly._ Not yet.

-Ok. I just wanted you to know you have the upper hand here. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”

Changbin smiled for the first time today. Maybe it was a bit weak, but it was genuine. He sat down opposite of Minho, on an armchair. He was a nervous wreck. He kept fidgeting and playing with his hoodie’s sweater paws. The silence wasn’t heavy like when they last saw each other. It was oddly comfortable. He tried to talk:

“So uhm magic…

-Yes? _Minho answered expectantly._

-Do you…? I mean is there uhm- _He didn’t know what to say._

-Do you want me to show you?”

Changbin tensed at the suggestion. And Minho reacted immediately.

“You can say no, of course!

-No, no it’s ok. Just- not fire.

-Of course. Is water ok then?”

Changbin nodded slowly. Minho answered with a big smile. He leaned toward the coffee table. There was a glass half full of water. He made a swift gesture with his hand and the water seemed to answer the call. It flew out of the glass to hover over Minho’s hand. Changbin was looking at it with wide eyes. He didn’t know this was possible. 

* * *

There were a lot of similar meetings after that first one. Just the two of them, Minho trying to get Changbin used to magic and what it could do. The younger was like a baby discovering the world, which Minho found utterly endearing. The stars in his eyes each time he showed him something new were worth it. Eventually, Minho brought up the fact that Changbin was a mage too. It didn’t bother him as much as before. Truth be told, it didn’t bother him at all anymore. Hell, he even agreed to Minho helping him open up to his own magic or “open his 3rd eye” as he so liked to say. 

They also went out, all 4 of them, more often. Minho was fun to be around and Changbin was happy. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time actually. Getting over his biggest fear felt like a weight has been lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe. 

Minho loved seeing Changbin get more and more comfortable with him. He was proud of him. He overcame something so difficult. The older still didn’t know why he was so afraid, and he didn’t want to know unless the younger was ready to tell him. He’ll wait for him. He didn’t know how much time it will take but he was willing to wait if it meant Changbin would finally open up to him. He was willing to wait if it meant Changbin would fall in love as he did. He didn’t know how much time it will take, but he was certain of one thing: Changbin was worth waiting for.


End file.
